He Will Stop at Nothing
by ImSpidey2
Summary: Dark Bowser is back, and this time kidnaps Peach and the eight Koopalings. Bowser, Mario, Luigi and Yoshi must save them.
1. The Kidnapping

_**He Will Stop At Nothing**_

Bowser was watching TV, pondering where did his sons, the Koopalings and Bowser Jr., go to.

But then Dark Bowser appeared on the TV screen.

"What the- ?! You? !" Bowser said in shock.

"Hello, Bowser. I have returned for one sole purpose...revenge." Dark Bowser said, and then chuckled.

"Where are my kids? !" Bowser said furiously.

"Their union has been shattered. I have separated them and scattered them into several places in the Mushroom World." Dark Bowser said.

Bowser was furious. He couldn't believe it. Dark Bowser was such a jerk.

"I also have Peach in my clutches." Dark Bowser chuckled.

Bowser gasped and Dark Bowser laughed.

"You will never find them!** FWAHAHAHAHA!**" Dark Bowser laughed. He smiled darkly as the TV turned off.

"I can't believe I'm doing this, but I think I need Mario's help." Bowser ran off and got on his Koopa Clown Car.

He then made it to Mario's house.

"Mario!" Bowser said.

"Bowser?" Mario said.

"Peach was kidnapped, and it wasn't me. It was my dark clone that we defeated!" Bowser said.

"What? ! He's back? !" Mario said.

"Yes, and he kidnapped my children too! Call Luigi and Yoshi and tell them about this." Bowser said.

"Okay!" Mario said.

Luigi and Yoshi heard of the news and they teamed up with Bowser and Mario to save the Koopalings and Peach. But will they make it?

_**E.O.C.**_


	2. Beating The Cheater

_**HWSAN**_

_**Chapter 2**_

Meanwhile, Larry Koopa was in a cage with his dark doppelganger, in a castle in the middle of the plains.

Larry's eyes were brimmed with tears.

"K-King Dad..." Larry said before crying.

Meanwhile, the four were making it to the castle.

"I think we're almost there." Mario said.

"Let's just hope so." Bowser said.

After 30 minutes, they then finally get to the castle, and see Larry Koopa hostage.

"Larry!" Bowser said.

"King Dad!" Larry said.

"Don't worry, Larry, I'll get you out!" Bowser said.

Dark Larry Koopa then appeared.

"You want him, you're gonna have to go through me." Dark Larry Koopa said.

"Whatever you say!" Bowser said.

He punched Dark Larry Koopa, and his fist gone through his stomach, with darkness leaking out of it like smoke.

"Ah..._Aaaaaaaaaaaagh_...You will never beat our master..." Dark Larry said before he died and faded away from existence.

"One down." Bowser said.

"That was easy." Luigi said.

"The other ones are probably harder." Yoshi said.

Bowser then freed Larry, who was crying.

"It's alright, Larry...You're okay now..." Bowser said.

Larry then joined them, but was scared to fight the other dark clones.

Their next stop is the desert.

**E.O.C.**


	3. Saving a Bully from a Bigger Bully

_**HWSAN**_

_**Chapter 3**_

Roy was strapped down with restraints by his dark clone. He was held hostage in the desert, in a castle.

"When Pop gets here, you're gonna get smashed, punk!" Roy said, angrily.

"Like that'll happen." Dark Roy chuckled.

Roy growled.

Meanwhile, Mario, Luigi, Bowser, Yoshi and Larry were riding in the Koopa Clown Car, because the sand was too hot to walk on.

"This idea's clever. Spares us the hotness." Mario said.

"Yep." Bowser said.

They then could see the castle.

"There it is. Let's go get that clone." Yoshi said.

"Oh, yeah! I'm hyped." Luigi said.

They go to the castle and find Roy.

"Don't worry, Roy! I'll pummel that guy so hard, he's gonna wake up in next eternity!" Bowser said.

"Go get 'em, Pops!" Roy said.

Dark Roy then appeared.

"Let's see what you got." Dark Roy said, as he throws a punch at Bowser.

"Not so fast!" Bowser said as he blocked the punch. He punched at him, sending Dark Roy into the wall.

"Take this!" Luigi said, as he electrocuted Dark Roy.

**"AYYYYYYYE!"** Dark Roy shrieked.

"And this!" Mario said before uppercutting Dark Roy.

**"OOOOOF!"** Dark Roy painfully groaned.

"And this, too!" Yoshi whipped him into the floor with his tongue.

Larry jumped up and down with excitement.

"And finally, **_THIS!"_** Bowser said. He whipped Dark Roy out of the castle and into the hot sand.

Dark Roy started melting.

"No...This is impossible! **AAAAGH!** You may have defeated me, but you won't defeat the rest of us!** AAARRRRRGH!**" Dark Roy said, as he melted away.

Soon Dark Roy fully disintegrated.

Bowser and the gang freed Roy.

"Great job, Pop." Roy said.

"No prob, Roy." Bowser said.

"You'll be powerful enough to defeat everyone else!" Mario said.

So Roy joined the gang. He decided to help fight the dark clones, unlike Larry, who was scared to do so.

Next, they go to the snow.

**_E.O.C._**


	4. Warm Hearts in Cold Weather

_**HWSAN**_

_**Chapter 4**_

Lemmy was tied up. His body, except for his head and legs were completely covered with ropes.

"King Dad...Help me..." Lemmy sobbed.

"He will never save you." Dark Lemmy said evilly.

Lemmy cried more.

Meanwhile, the gang were on the Koopa Clown Car again, because the snow was too cold to walk on.

"Clever idea again!" Mario said.

"Please, stop saying that." Luigi said.

"Sorry." Mario said.

"Hopefully we'll be able to beat the next clone." Yoshi said.

"I hope so too. But I really hope that my son will be okay." Bowser said.

"He will be. I promise." Mario said.

"Mario's right, King Dad. He'll be alright." Larry said.

"Yeah! And no matter what, we're gonna save 'im!" Roy said.

"Thanks for cheering me up, kids! Let's go get him!" Bowser said.

"YEAH!" Everyone said.

They then make it to the castle and find Lemmy.

"Lemmy? !" Bowser said.

"King Dad!" Lemmy said.

"Don't worry, Lemmy! I'll save you!" Bowser said bravely.

Dark Lemmy appeared.

"I don't think so." Dark Lemmy said.

"Oh, yeah? Bring it on!" Bowser said.

"With pleasure." Dark Lemmy said before lunging at Bowser.

Bowser threw Dark Lemmy to the ground and breathed fire at him.

**"AAAAARGH!** You will pay for that!" Dark Lemmy said. Half of his face was burned, and it looked like molten ash.

"Take this, wimp!" Roy roared as he headbutted Dark Lemmy and then did a backbreaker.

**"UUUUUURGH!"** Dark Lemmy screamed.

"If you thought that was painful, then how about **THIS? !**" Mario said as he fired massive amounts of flames at Dark Lemmy.

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! NOOOOOOOOOOO!"** Dark Lemmy said as he was transformed into a pile of ash.

Then they rescue Lemmy.

"It's okay, Lemmy. It's okay..." Bowser said.

Everyone, even Larry and Roy were adored by this.

"Aww..." Everyone else said.

Their next location is the beach.

**_E.O.C._**


	5. Even Brats Need To Be Rescued

**_HWSAN_**

**_Chapter 5_**

Wendy was crying her head off. She was having a tantrum. She was tied to the wall in the castle in the beach.

**"SHUT UP!"** Dark Wendy said.

But Wendy cried more, much to Dark Wendy's frustration.

**"DADDY!**" Wendy shrieked.

Meanwhile, the gang and the three Koopalings were swimming to the castle.

"We're almost there..." Bowser said.

"I'm so tired..." Lemmy said.

"Don't worry, Lem. We're gettin' there." Roy said.

"If only if I had my Penguin Suit..." Mario said.

They then go to the castle, and they saw Wendy.

"Wendy!" Bowser said in fear.

"Daddy!" Wendy cried.

"I'm here now! I'll save you!" Bowser said.

Dark Wendy appeared and attacked Larry.

**"UGH!"** Larry groaned.

**"LARRY!"** Bowser said in shock.

Larry started crying again.

**"YOU FOOL!"** Bowser growled at Dark Wendy. He ripped her arms off, with darkness leaking out and the dark clone screaming. Then the Koopa King ripped her legs off and finally ripped the rest of her body in half, all with his bare claws. The corpse of Dark Wendy then faded away.

The gang then freed Wendy.

"Thank you so much, Daddy!" Wendy said.

"You're welcome, Wendy. For now on, I'll give you anything you want. I don't care if it's the entire USA!" Bowser said.

Wendy joins the gang and she was scared to fight the rest of the dark clones.

Next, they go to the forest.

_**E.O.C.**_

_**Halfway done!**_


	6. Not So Criminally Insane

**_HWSAN_**

**_Chapter 6_**

Iggy's heart was beating fast, sweat trickling from his forehead. He didn't cry, nor was enraged. He was worried. He was in a room which looked like a padded prison cell(This is a perfect example of how this character is insane.), which was in a castle, which was in a forest. He didn't want to scream or cry because his dark clone, Dark Iggy, would be enraged.

"K-King Dad...H-help me." Iggy whispered, in a shaking voice.

Meanwhile, the gang were lost in the forest. Larry, Lemmy and Wendy were frightened. The others were not.

"I'm scared, Daddy..." Wendy said.

"Don't worry, Wendy. If there's anything that stands in our way, we'll take 'em out." Bowser said.

"Pop's right, he's scarier than anything else in this place!" Roy said.

"We've dealt with half of the Dark Koopalings, there's nothing to be scared of." Mario said warmly.

Wendy then settled and smiled. So were Larry and Lemmy.

They then find the castle and find Iggy.

"Iggy, don't worry. We're gonna take care of the clone." Bowser assured warmly.

Iggy then smiled.

And then, all of a sudden, Dark Iggy attacked!

**"ARGH!"** Bowser roared in pain.

"You will never defeat me." Dark Iggy growled.

"We'll see...about **_THAT!"_** Bowser said and threw Dark Iggy off of him, and Mario shot flames at him.

**"AAAAGH!**" Dark Iggy shrieked.

"Thunder take you!" Luigi said as he electrocuted Dark Iggy.

**"EEEEEEEYYYYAAAAH!"** Dark Iggy shrieked again.

Yoshi then uppercutted Dark Iggy, and Roy did a elbow dash on him.

**"NYYYARRRGH!"** Dark Iggy screamed.

Finally, Bowser decapitated the dark clone, and rescued Iggy.

"You're safe now, Iggy." Bowser panted.

Iggy then hugged Bowser, relieved by the fact that his dark clone was out of his green palm tree-shaped hair.

Iggy then decided to help a little bit, such as weakening the enemy, or hitting him once in his/her/its weak point.

Next, they go to the mountains.

**_E.O.C._**


	7. He's Just Like Roy

_**HWSAN**_

_**Chapter 7**_

Morton felt the same thing that Roy did. Restraints that strapped his hands, stomach and feet down, and on the inside, immense rage was blazing through his body. However, because of his talkative personality, he also felt a little bit of fear. The castle was in the cliffs.

"Get me out, you little wimp!" Morton roared.

"Heh heh heh...You will be here forever..." Dark Morton said.

"Not until Pop gets here! **NOW LET ME OUT OR ELSE HE WILL KILL YOU!"** Morton said.

"He will never reach you." Dark Morton laughed.

Morton growled.

"We'll see..." Morton mumbled.

Meanwhile, the heroes were climbing up the cliffs. The younger and scared ones were assisted by the brave and older ones.

"Let's just hope that we don't get any higher than this..." Luigi said.

"Sadly, we will..." Mario thought to himself.

"I'm almost there to my next son..." Bowser panted.

"If only if we had climbing gear." Yoshi said.

"King Dad, I'm scared..." Larry said.

"Me too..." Lemmy said.

"Me three..." Wendy cried.

"I'm a little shaky." Iggy said.

"Heh! These cliffs don't scare me!" Roy said.

"Neither do us adults!" Mario said, referring to himself, Luigi, Bowser and Yoshi.

They make it to the castle and find Morton.

"Morton!" Bowser said.

"Pop?" Morton said.

"Don't worry, I'll get you out!" Bowser said.

Dark Morton appeared.

"If you think you can..." Dark Morton said.

Iggy kicked Dark Morton in the crotch.

**"OOOH!"** Dark Morton yelped.

Roy charged at him.

**"AAAGH!"** Dark Morton yelled.

Mario did a backbreaker.

**"UUUUUGH!"** Dark Morton screamed.

"And now, for the finale!" Bowser said.

He_ literally_ tears Dark Morton in half with his bare claws.

**"UUUUAAAAAAAGH!"** Dark Morton screamed in agony.

Bowser laughed victoriously. They then freed Morton.

"Thanks, Pop." Morton said appreciatedly.

"You're welcome, Morton." Bowser said.

Mario smiled.

"We're almost there..." He thought to himself.

Morton decided to fight with the heroes.

They then gone to the skies.

"...What? We're going even higher from the ground...? ... ... ... ... ... **WHAAA-**" Luigi was cut off because the chapter ended.

**_E.O.C._**

**_LOL...Sorry for the late update. I just wasn't into it. Well, there it is. We got three left! Let's hope that I finish it soon._**


	8. Brawn Saves Brain

_**HWSAN**_

_**Chapter 8**_

Ludwig was furious, just like Roy and Morton. But he was more irritated than angry. He was chained down, in a castle, in the clouds.

"This is ludicrous! Father will hunt you down and destroy you!" Ludwig yelled.

"We shall see..." Dark Ludwig said darkly.

Ludwig snarled.

Meanwhile, the heroes were walking on the clouds. Luigi was feeling shaky. He was worried that he was gonna fall through them.

"Don't worry, Luigi. You won't fall." Mario assured Luigi warmly.

Luigi smiled. He was lucky to have his brother.

"We're coming for you, Ludwig..." Bowser said as he looked at the castle.

"We're coming..." Bowser whispered.

They enter the castle and see Ludwig.

"Ludwig, don't worry. I'll take care of this, I promise." Bowser assured Ludwig bravely.

Dark Ludwig appeared and cackled.

"You are pathetic, fool!" Dark Ludwig laughed.

Bowser growled. No one should insult the Koopa King.

Bowser punched Dark Ludwig in the face.

**"ARGH!"** Dark Ludwig groaned.

He slammed into a wall and slowly got back up. Darkness was bleeding out of his face.

Morton charges at him and did a backbreaker.

**"AAAAUUUGH!"** Dark Ludwig shrieked.

Roy did a neckbreaker.

**"NYAAAH!"** Dark Ludwig screamed again.

Iggy sucker-punched Dark Ludwig.

**"OOOOUUUGH!"** Dark Ludwig groaned.

Mario ripped Dark Ludwig's arm off.

**"AAAAAAAAGH!"** Dark Ludwig shrieked again.

And finally, Bowser ripped his other limbs off, and finally his head.

The darkness that was leaking out of Dark Ludwig consumed him and faded away into nothing, meaning that he's dead.

Bowser rescued Ludwig.

"Finally. I thought I was trapped here for eternities to come." Ludwig said in relief.

"You were lucky." Bowser smiled.

Ludwig decided to fight with the team.

They then find a dark and grim world with a very tall castle.

"Here we come, Junior." Bowser said.

"This is it. No turning back. After this, I get Peach." Mario said.

"Here goes nothing." Yoshi said.

"Let's do this." Luigi said, finally have gotten the courage to finish Dark Bowser off with the gang.

They leaped down and gone to the clouds.

**_E.O.C._**

**_One more chapter and then the epilogue._**


	9. The Final Battle

**_HWSAN_**

**_Chapter 9_**

Bowser Jr. and Peach were horrified. They were imprisoned in a cage hanging down from the ceiling, on the top floor of the 1,000,000-story tall castle.

"Papa, help me!" Bowser Jr. cried.

"Mario!" Peach screamed.

Dark Bowser enjoyed hearing their cries. He thought that he would never be stopped. But little did he know that all of his dark kids were destroyed...

Meanwhile, the gang were riding on the Koopa Clown Car, just to get to the tower faster.

"We're almost there." Bowser said.

"I can see it miles away!" Mario said.

"Maybe because it's so tall." Larry said.

"Wait...it is!" Luigi realized.

"I think we're close." Morton said.

They were. They made it to the castle, and each floor they enter are dark enemies. They defeated them all.

Later, they made it to the 999,998th floor, where they see Dark Bowser Jr. and Peach.

"You will never win!" Dark Bowser Jr. said.

"We'll see..." Bowser said.

Ludwig lunged at Dark Peach and attacked her.

**"AAGH!"** Dark Peach yelled.

Roy pummeled Dark Bowser Jr..

**"AAAAAAH!"** Dark Bowser Jr. squealed.

Luigi then electrocuted Dark Bowser Jr. so much that he explodes.

Everyone then charged at Dark Peach and mutilated her.

They go to the next floor, and saw Dark Yoshi, Dark Luigi and Dark Mario.

"After this, we're going to the main event." Mario said.

"Like that'll happen. Master Dark Bowser will be proud of our supreme work!" Dark Mario said.

Yoshi then ripped Dark Yoshi's tongue out.

**"AAARGH!"** Dark Yoshi yelled.

Bowser uppercutted Dark Yoshi so many times that his head flies off.

Luigi keeps electrocuted Dark Luigi, and the dark clone melts a little each time he does it.

He then got tired of sugarcoating it, so he electrocutes him fully, reducing him into a puddle which disintegrates.

Mario is having the easiest time. He mindlessly uses flame which hits him a lot. After the fiery, brutal onslaught of attacks ended, Dark Mario is still alive, albeit barely, Mario finishes him off with a fiery fist in the forehead.

They get prepared for the final battle, and go to the top floor. There, they see Bowser Jr. and Peach.

"Junior!" Bowser said.

"Peach!" Mario said immediately after.

"Mario!" Peach called.

"Papa!" Bowser Jr. squeaked.

"We'll get you out! All of us!" Mario assured them.

"We'll show them who's boss!" Bowser said too.

Dark Bowser appeared.

"Let's finish this." Dark Bowser said.

"Bring it on!" Bowser roared.

The two lunged at each other, and begun with a onslaught of attacks. Bowser won the struggle, and punched Dark Bowser's red eye. The eye faded away into darkness. Dark Bowser roared and lunged at Bowser, but Mario threw Morton at Dark Bowser. Morton was unharmed, and Dark Bowser was slowly becoming unstable.

"That's what I call power!" Morton said comedically.

Everyone else except Bowser attacked, and Bowser did a final blow with a punch in the chest. He then faded away.

They were about to free Bowser Jr. and Peach, until...

"What? !" Mario said.

"How can he...? !" Bowser said.

That's right. Dark Bowser is back again!...only no longer stable and back to his spirit-like form.

"II'mmmm noooot throoough wiiith yooou yeeet..." Dark Bowser said in a eerie, echoy voice.

**"SHOWTIME!"** Bowser roared.

Bowser punched Dark Bowser VERY HARD in the stomach, causing the spirit to malfunction. He then ripped his heart out - the Dark Star, and the spirit faded away. Bowser tossed the Dark Star in the corner, and again tried to free the damsels...until Peach screamed.

Bowser looked and saw that the Dark Star was still perfectly functional!

The Dark Star shrieked and Bowser roared furiously.

"HOW MANY TIMES DOES THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN? !" Bowser roared as he threw the Dark Star into the wall. The Dark Star was heavily damaged. Bowser threw it again. The Dark Star was barely alive. Finally, Bowser did a final blow, which made the Dark Star explode. They were all gone forever.

The heroes finally free the damsels at last.

"Thank you so much, Papa! I missed you so much!" Bowser Jr. said as he cuddled into Bowser's chest.

"I missed you too, Junior. It's over..." Bowser said in relief.

Mario got Peach back.

"Thank you, Mario..." Peach said as she hugged Mario.

"You're welcome, Peach." Mario said.

"...but our princess is in another castle!" Peach said.

**"WHAT? !"** Mario shrieked in fear.

Peach laughed.

"I'm kidding!" Peach laughed.

"Oh! You really got me there!" Mario laughed as well.

They then escaped the castle, which then got demolished.

They were finally going home...

**_E.O.C._**

**_Epilogue is next._**


	10. Saying Goodbyes

**_HWSAN_**

**_Chapter 10_**

Bowser and the Koopalings finally return home. Luigi, Yoshi and Peach got back to the Mushroom Kingdom, and Bowser was about to say goodbye to Mario.

"See you next time, Mario." Bowser said.

"Anytime, Bowser." Mario said.

"It's been a wild ride." Bowser said.

"Yep. It's been worth saving your kids and Peach." Mario said.

"You do know that I'll keep kidnapping Peach, right?" Bowser said.

"Yeah. But let's just be proud of what we are." Mario smiled.

Bowser patted Mario on the back.

"Hope you enjoy having fun with Luigi, Peach and Yoshi." Bowser said.

"Of course we will." Mario said gladly.

"Well, see ya." Bowser said.

"Bye." Mario replied.

He got in his Wild Wing and he drove away.

Later, Mario and his friends had a party, with gifts, activities and a feast.

Bowser then gone back to his castle to enjoy the day with his kids.

Lots of hours later, the Koopalings finally got exhausted. Bowser took them to their beds softly, and kisses each one on the head.

He then decided to sleep too.

He gone to his bed and fell asleep.

He was glad being a father, and especially a villain.

And if his kids get in danger again...

...he will stop at nothing to save them.

**_THE END_**

**_I think this, in my opinion, is my best fanfiction. I know this chapter was short and there wasn't a lot of things going on, but that's the best epilogue I could think of. I also thought that my first chapters were a little uninteresting. But that's just me. Well, I hope you enjoyed this fanfiction. It took me a lot of thinking and time to finish this. To celebrate the fanfiction's completion, I'm gonna watch The Avengers, the greatest movie I have ever seen, let alone a superhero movie! :D Well, see you next time! :)_**


End file.
